Requiem
by argentorum
Summary: There was always a chance, a large one too, that they would never live to see the "Happily Ever After" At the end of their saga. After all, death was never more than a sword strike away. And, sooner or later, somebody was going to make a mistake. One-Shot. Character Death


I'm kinda betraying my other two stories by posting this, seeing as I have stuff that I have to finish, and this isn't even remotely related to anything I've written thus far. But I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. I kept going back to it, refining it, until I finally put it down on paper, edited it a few times, and decided that the only way to get this blurb to stop bugging me would be to post it and be done with it.

Phew, finally got all of that out.

This is a oneshot, but that's mainly because I have to finish one of my other stories before taking on a new project. Depending how much people like this opening, I'll probably turn it into story at a later date, but for now I just needed to put in out there, and let you all see what I've put together.

And so...

* * *

**75th Floor, Boss Chaimber**

They flowed together like one being, two bodies sharing a single soul, dancing together in perfect harmony, fighting together with unconquerable ferocity. Perhaps, they were one person, for they were anything but separate.

Before them, the Skullreaver stood no chance.

Its huge, scythe-like, arm came screaming down, intent on reading them all in two. But three blades rose to meet it , shattering the strike like a pane of glass. The beast roared in outrage as its attacks were batted away once more. Kirito dashed forward to intercept the next blow, and, with a flick of her rapier, Asuna sent it skyward. Thus the dance continued.

Then the Boss faltered beneath a sudden onslaught, engulfing it from all sides, the chromos like of sword skills illuminating the shadowy chamber for a brief instant.

_Now!_

Kirito and Asuna shared a single though, and took the battle into their own hands! With a roar, Kirito launched himself forward, his dual blades glowing midnight blue from his highest sword skill. Eclipse. Scores of red gashes appeared across the Skullreaver's form, and Asuna shot past him in a flash of lighting. Her rapier took the mob through its hideous skull. Critical Hit. And, just like that, the battle was over, the 75th floor was cleared.

But not like anyone expected.

Asuna _soared_ through the air, chestnut hair streaming behind her like a bannerette of light. A beatific smile adorned her face as the boss's HP dropped to zero.

The poor girl didn't even have time to scream, as the Skullreaver's tail stabbed her through the chest.

Then the boss shattered, defeated. And, with a gasp, Asuna fell from the sky like a dying angel. Kirito could only watch, eyes wide and unbelieving, as she crashed to the ground before him.

And shattered into a million pieces, dancing splinters of light rising up through the air, brushing against his cheeks like so many tears.

_Wh-what?_

Kirito's eyes grew wide. Arms reached out to grasp at someone, someone who had just- had just...

_Died?_

How was it possible?

An _ownerless_ rapier clattered to the floor.  
The dancing light disappeared.  
And only darkness remained.

Kirito collapsed to his hands and knees, as if struck. "Aa-a-a" A sound, somewhere between a whimper and a groan, escaped his lips. His entire body began to tremble. And into the silence he screamed.

"ASUNAAAAAAAAA!"

Breath spent, soul empty, Kirto crumpled to his hands and knees, entire body wracked with sobs. He was alone once more.

Slowly, Kirito's quavering hand took hold of the rapier, as if searching for a single shard of Asuna that remained. Wanting, for her warmth, her smile. But it was for naught. All he held was a sword, an inconsequential piece of data stored in the bowels of some monstrous machine. There was no part of Asuna attached to it. She was gone. She was DEAD! This malevolent death game, this demented little Jack-in-the-Box, had ripped her from his grasp. The questing fingers of a madman had snatched her away.

All because he had played by the madman's rules.

In a word? It was **OVER**. Nothing mattered anymore, not his life, nor the life of anyone else in this room. With that thought, Kirito let his eyes slide shut, and drifted slowly into the darkness.

At length he stood once more, alone in a darkened chamber, save for the souls' of the dead. They had abandoned him here. As he rose his arms hung limply by his sides, one hand clutching the Dark Repulsor the other holding her rapier. Slowly, like a staggering drunk, Kirito fought his way up the stairs to the next floor, one thought yet lingering in his mind.

_No More Games._

* * *

So, love me? Hate me? Should I turn it into a story or go die in a hole?

Post a review, so I know what you guys think of this blurb that's been haunting me for the past few days.


End file.
